Biggy (gangster dimension)
Overview Biggy aint probably tha main characta of nuff stories yo, but probably a side characta surroundin tha rap yo. Dude appears up in nuff of these stories, includin yggiB I: Fight Against a Enemy, Purification of Micahz Castle, BigGlitch I: Mackdaddydom Liberation, ta name just a lil' small-ass fraction. Lore Early Life Biggy fuckin started his wild lil' freakadelic game livin up in tha ghetto of Dern (from Wynncraft), as a lil' pimp he was horny bout ta climb trees fo' tha fruit on them, n' bustin a lil' small-ass treehouse near his fuckin lil' small-ass crew farm yo. Dude lived wit his crazy-ass mutha Callie, his wild lil' daddy Ronald, his sista Lyrica, n' his brutha Leo fo' realz. Afta tha takeover of Dern, he fled ta tha province of Wynn, peepin' how tha fuck ta become a mage wit his brutha n' shit. Da rest of his crew did not escape. Afta this, he leaves Wynn ta ghetto-hop ta multipule ghettos n' dimensions, eventually leadin his ass ta REDACTED, resultin up in his ass becomin REDACTED, n' afta a phat time there he eventually defeats REDACTED, which as a last breath from REDACTED, tha pimpin' muthafucka tries ta take Biggy over, only kinda working. Biggy would git into how tha fuck ta take partz of his dirty ass up n' seperate dem from his own body. Afta this, Biggy ghetto-hops more, eventually comin ta a sick, laid back ghetto where he purchases a cold-ass lil caravan n' moves ta a lil' small-ass campsite. Well shiiiit, it is here dat da thug would begin tha next stagez of his wild lil' freakadelic game. Campsite Years For a lil' small-ass chunk of time, Biggy lived at dis campsite. Though it no longer exists (presumed ta done been nuked), tha memory dat schmoooove muthafucka had provided before his fuckin lil' dirtnap well-preserves it sickly. Dude set up a lil' small-ass tent n' lived up in dat fo' a lil' small-ass while yo. Dude kicked it wit nuff people, however da most thugged-out influential of dem all was most likely Shadowis, bein a theif, dat biiiiatch was locked n loaded ta loot from Biggy when they joined sides as heroes. These events lead up ta yggiB I: Fight Against a Enemy, 'yggiB Pt II: An Underground' Civilization, n' yggiB Pt III: Fight Against tha Opposites. Afta these events da perved-out muthafucka sets up a funky-ass buildin known as Biggyz Bread Bakery. Well shiiiit, it is (as obvious as it is) a funky-ass bakery, n' Biggy uses dis as a doggy den ta live from n' help others yo. Dude also do mo' thangs round tha campsite, especially as tensions rise as Micah sets up a cold-ass lil castle n' kidnaps Shadowis' sister, Midnight. Not only do dis take Biggy by surprise yo, but yggiB as well, as he repeatedly tries throwin lil' small-ass armies all up in tha castle yo, but only ta no benefit. Biggy eventually evades Micahz front trap system n' reclaims Midnight from Mic up in tha seriez of events dubbed Micah I: Midnightz Kidnapping. Midnight eventually goes on ta show Biggy her brother, Shadow. They quickly accelerate a thang, n' Midnight n' Biggy as well, since they go on ta fight BigGlitch up in multiple events. First Laboratory Durin n' Afta his cold-ass time all up in tha Campsite, Biggy invests time up in a laboratory. With dis laboratory, he gets tha attention of a scientist named Dr Ownage, whoz ass is up in dire help wit tryin ta git into a cold-ass lil cure fo' Dinnerboneosis, a freshly smoked up disease wipin up tha ghetto population. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Biggy agrees, n' they eventually create a solution gel capable of healin dem infected wit Dinnerboneosis. This happens up in Dinnerboneosis Outbreak I. In Dinnerboneosis Outbreak Pt II, Dr Ownage is infected wit Dinnerboneosis, n' Biggy gets slightly sick his dirty ass fo' realz. Afta figurin up tha freshly smoked up virus is resistant ta tha gel solution, they recreate it wit pimped outa juice n' once again n' again n' again take tha disease ta a minor virus. Bigsco Years Afta tha lab n' campsite yo, but durin tha Glitch Wars, Biggy would then invest up in a cold-ass lil capitalist solution ta tha ghettoz problems, bustin Bigsco, he quickly found faith up in playas n' capitalized at a straight-up fast rate yo. Dude quickly built his dirty ass tha fuck into each area of thang, includin chicken, science, computers, n' more. Durin dis time, his schmoooove ass constructs n' abandons Bigsco Research Joint A, Bigsco Laboratories I, n' begins construction on Bigsco Laboratories Pt II, which is set ta become tha forefront of pimpment up in robotics, health, power, among other thangs. Glitch Wars Biggy do not play as pimped out a role up in tha Glitch Wars (especially tha lata episodes) yo, but probably endz up bein kidnapped or a side characta helpin Midnight, Shadow, Micah, n' others defeat BigGlitch. In BigGlitch I: Mackdaddydom Liberation, Biggy is captured by BigGlitch n' caged wit tha other Biggies.